


late night

by nerdsaretotallyawesome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Teasing, sorta - Freeform, this is the first smut i've ever written and i had a blast writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsaretotallyawesome/pseuds/nerdsaretotallyawesome
Summary: The boys are on edge. You notice it in Ashton, too.They have a big performance ahead of them and you think of a way to make Ashton forget his worries for a little while.





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this fic on my tumblr as well: http://burncrashbromance.tumblr.com

The boys are on edge. The Fallon performance is tonight, and nothing seems to be going right. Soundcheck took ages because of the set-up and the double amount of people that will be on stage, and there’s a tenseness in the air that not even the best jokes can break. That’s your usual go-to; crack some silly jokes or make some puns to make the boys laugh, even for just a moment. But as you watch Luke pacing the hotel room, tie loose around his neck, hands on his hips, you know it won’t help today. Ashton emerges from the bathroom, hair and outfit done, face set in a frown. 

“You good?” You ask from where you’re sitting on the bed, smiling up at Ash despite already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, doll. It’s going to be great. Has to be.” He says, and he saunters up to you and places a quick kiss on the top of your head. You’re not convinced. Luke looks over and chimes in: “I don’t even know why I’m so nervous. I just want it all to go well.” You stand up at that, your heart hurting to see them like this.

“It will. I know you guys, you’re going to kill it.” You say, giving Luke a hug. You try to hug him a little tighter than usual.

“I’ll be cheering you on from the wings.” You say, looking at the both of them. You’d agreed that it is best to keep what you have with Ashton under wraps for now, so you would stand in the wings instead of sit in the audience. 

“I’ll go pick up Cal and Mikey and we’ll head out in 10.” Luke says, a small smile on his lips. It seems to be more for your benefit than for his. You nod slowly and watch as he pulls the door closed behind him. 

“Let me go change and then we’ll go.” You say, dashing into the bathroom with your things. You’ve had an idea. Ashton doesn’t object and just hums as you leave him sitting on the bed. You have a little surprise for Ash that you take out of its protective bag. It’s a black dress you’d gotten recently and haven’t shown him yet. And what better opportunity to show it off than when he could use some distraction from something stressful? You put on the dress, the fabric draping elegantly along the lines of your body, stopping mid-thigh. It’s definitely a dress for a night out, but you don’t care; you just want to see the look on his face. 

When you’re done getting dressed and doing your makeup, you emerge slowly from the bathroom, clearing your throat so you’re sure he’ll look at you. Ash turns around from where he’s standing by the window. It looks like he was pacing around. His eyes go big in an almost comical way, giving you a slow once over. 

“You can’t wear that.” He says in a low voice, still taking in the sight of you. You smile at him as innocently as you can.

“I thought you’d like this.” You pout a little, knowing it drives him wild. You twirl around in the dress, careful on your heels. 

“Fuck, we have to leave now.” He says, checking his phone. He looks between the screen and you, debating silently. No time to change. You couldn’t have planned it better if you tried.

“Guess I’ll keep this on, then.” You say with a smirk. Ash heads straight towards you, grabbing your waist. Before you can stop him, he’s pressing his lips against yours in a way that betrays what the dress is doing to him. You break off, wiping a finger over his lips to make sure no lipstick is left.

“Let’s go.” You say, beckoning him to come along. 

“Wait.” He says, taking his long black coat from the coathanger in the closet. He hands it to you and looks intently at your outfit.

“Cover up, doll. Or we won’t make it to the performance tonight.” He says, his eyes dark. You smile innocently up at him again, taking the coat from his hands.

“As you wish.” You say, putting on the coat but leaving it open. You head out first, followed by Ash. You know he loves the way your hips sway when you’re in pumps, and when you enter the elevator you make a point of looking at him in the mirror. Pouting your lips as if you’re checking up on your lipstick.

The rest of the evening goes like this. You know exactly how to push his buttons; laughing, playing with your hair, biting your lip when you’re listening to him talk. You touch his arm at every chance and, when you’re alone in the dressing room, make a show of taking the coat off and walking around. The heels make small clack sounds on the tiles.

“Stop being such a tease.” He almost whines, coming up to you and holding your waist, pressing you to him. You wrap your arms around his neck. 

“Or what?” You ask defiantly. 

“Or…” he plays with your necklace, his long fingers ghosting over your skin, “I’ll make sure to show you what happens when you do that.” He presses his lips to your neck, finding your sweet spot. It’s difficult to keep your cool when his lips are teasing you, but you just about manage. 

“How long do you have ‘till you go on?” You ask, snapping yourself out of the sensation and taking him aback.

“About 5 minutes.” He answers, stealing another kiss after he does. You smile and disentangle yourself.

“Better get moving then.” You say, walking to the mirror and sitting on the table in front of it, legs crossed. The dress rides up terribly when you sit. Oops. You can tell he’s noticed, too.

“You’ll be the death of me, princess.” Ash says, swallowing hard. You just shrug and lean forward, fully giving into the fact that you’re parading yourself around. You love seeing what the effect of a simple turn of your body can have on him. And he might act as annoyed as he wants, you know he loves it too.

“Good luck out there.” You say, and out he goes, but not without leaving you one lingering look before he closes the door.

The performance goes well. Ashton chose to stand up while drumming tonight, and the visual makes you weak in the knees. The boys give it their all, ending the song with a beautiful solo from Luke. The guys had nothing to worry about. They’re amazing, as always.

They’re joking around with each other after the performance, de-stressing a little. You sit by, following the conversation, chiming in comfortably. All tension has faded away. You keep away from Ash, letting him have this moment, but you can feel his eyes on you throughout the night.

When the time comes to go home, though, the mood shifts in an instant. Calum and Michael take a taxi to the hotel together, and you, Luke, and Ash go in another. Your hand finds Ash’s thigh when you’re sitting in the taxi, resting there comfortably the whole ride home, rubbing soothing circles. Nothing too risqué, just a nice touch to show you how proud you are. He’s calm, collected. Completely cool. The quiet in the car is comfortable, and the tension from before seems to have dissipated. When you steal glances, he just smiles back.

That is, until you get in the elevator.

You walk in, giggling a little as you turn on your heel, the long coat draping over you. Luke and Ash look at you, Luke breaking into a smile. But Ashton’s eyes betray something else. In an instant, Ashton is by your side. 

The look in his eyes is something fierce and your heartbeat picks up as he stares you down. From behind Ashton, you hear Luke clear his throat.

“Please, guys, we’ve got one floor left, let me get out of here first.” He pleads, and you laugh a little and nod at him, Ashton looking down and then up at Luke.

“Sorry mate.” He says almost sheepishly, but his grip on your waist is clear enough. The elevator door opens and Luke dashes out, hurriedly wishing you a good night before retreating to his room. Ashton wastes no time and tugs on your wrist for you to follow him. Your heart is pounding with every step closer you get to the hotel room.

You barely make it past the door when it’s slammed shut and then you’re pushed against it.

“Doll, you’ve been real bad today.” He growls, pushing you impossibly close to him.

“Walkin’ round, showing off like that?” He continues, pressing your legs apart. His thigh stands in between them, pressing against you. You feel a whine rising in your chest.

“Gonna show you how worked up you got me out there.” He’s kissing your neck hungrily, leaving small bites on the way. He pushes the damned coat from your shoulders and it falls on the ground with a soft thud, immediately drowned out by your own moan. Your hands tangle in his red locks and tug at them with every bite he leaves. He lifts you up and the dress is pushed up all the way as you wrap your legs around him. You can feel him growing with every step he takes while you’re pressed against him. He drops you down on the bed unceremoniously, landing with your dress at your waist and your heels still on. Your heart skips a beat when he towers over you, still immaculately dressed, even if his curls look thoroughly tousled due to your handiwork. 

“Gonna show you what you did to me today, doll.” Ash whispers in your ear before kissing you roughly. You bite his lip and he moans, hands losing themselves in your hair. He breaks it off and looks you in the eyes as he trails down your body, hands grabbing at every inch of you, making their way to where you need him most. He slowly pushes the dress up a tiny bit more, revealing the lingerie you decided to put on earlier. The fierce red matches Ashton’s hair, but your thoughts are clouded when you can feel his hot breath ghost over them, teeth tugging at the edge of your panties. You knew you would get some kind of payback for working him up like this, but it hadn’t really hit you until now. 

“You’re such a little tease, doll.” He drawls, eyes never leaving your face. 

“Too bad I’m worse.” He says, and you groan in frustration, head falling back against the pillows. You can feel him trail his hands down your legs, undoing the clasps of your shoes, taking them off one by one. He takes his sweet time, kissing up your legs until he stops right above your knees.

“Ash…” You breathe out, already impatient for his touch. His large hands are nestled on your thighs, holding you still against the bed sheets.

“What’s that?” He asks, looking up. His eyes are dark and full of mischief, one corner of his pretty mouth curling up into a grin. His intense gaze makes heat pool between your legs.

“Need you…” You say, using your elbows to lift yourself up. The sight of him sitting between your legs, ring clad fingers gripping your thighs has you practically panting already, and Ash sure as hell notices.

“That’s what you get for acting the way you did, princess.” He says, hooking a finger under your underwear and snapping it back sharply. 

“Please, Ash, I’ll be good.” You say, pouting a little again, prompting him to lick his lips. A full grin appears on his face and he’s quiet for a second, pondering something. His fingers are drawing feather light circles on your inner thighs, making you gasp.

“You better be.” And in a split second he’s snagged your underwear down your legs and his tongue is on your clit, making you fall back into the mattress. You’re quiet at first but soon you’re moaning loudly, his tongue darting in and out of you while his hands move up to massage your breasts.

Your hands grip his hair tightly, losing yourself in the feeling. His mouth focuses on your clit and he sucks lightly, making you buck your hips into his mouth for more contact. 

“Ash, baby, I’m-” You get out in between gasps, feeling the hum in his throat shake you to your core. You can feel your orgasm building inside you, the knot growing tighter and tighter until you’re right at the edge and- 

“No!” You yelp at the loss of contact, Ashton pulling back. You groan deeply, already missing the feeling of his mouth on you and you whine as he sits back and takes off his dress shirt, sending it flying through the room.

“Didn’t think I was gonna let you cum just yet, did you? Poor baby.” He says with a gleeful tone, loving the way you’re aching to be touched by him. You shiver slightly when he smooths his hands over your thighs, the heat between your legs becoming unbearable as he keeps you from your orgasm. He doesn’t normally do this, and you’re acutely aware of how worked up you must’ve gotten him before. He stands up and takes off his shoes and pants, standing over you, and you swallow hard as you see the length of him. 

“Sit up.” He commands, and you do as he says, removing your dress fully in the process. Ashton takes a moment to admire your naked form, hungry eyes roaming your body. You feel like you’ll combust if he doesn’t touch you soon.

“Gonna make you ride me, doll. I want to see how you get off on my cock.” Your breath hitches at his words but you nod, looking forward to finally feeling all of him. Your hands touch his bare chest and move to rest on his shoulders as he sits against the headboard, watching you position yourself. After straddling him, you sink down slowly, taking a little time to adjust to him, gasps leaving your body as you take him in completely. Ashton groans at the sight, hands holding your thighs to keep you still as a wave of pleasure seems to wash over him. You lean forward, his hand finding the back of your neck and he kisses you roughly. Without a word, you start to grind down, slow at first, revelling in the sensation of being so connected. 

“Fuck…” He breathes out, his eyes fluttering closed. You pick up the pace a little, feeling your orgasm approach quickly as you were still sensitive from before. You grin to yourself at seeing him like this, but the grin fades when he opens his eyes again and catches you.

“You like this, don’t you?” He asks, and you nod, keeping up the pace, thrusting your hips into his. He tuts a little and shakes his head, and your movements falter a little as you watch his face.

“What…” You start to say, when Ash flips you over and then he’s on top of you, a loud moan escaping your lips as he slams into you, your earlier pace quickly forgotten as you lose yourself into the rhythm.

“Fuck, doll, so good…” He groans, his hips snapping into yours with every quick thrust. His right hand comes down to your clit, making you grab onto his hair because fuck, you feel so good, he feels so good, you can tell you’re close.

“Ash,” you pant, moans leaving your body with every thrust, “‘m close, Ash, please.” You plead, bucking your hips up so he can hit another angle. He keeps hitting the spot deep in you that makes you cry out his name, the world falling away as you chase your release.

A string of profanities leave Ashton’s mouth, curls sticking to his forehead as his hips start to move more frantically. You can tell he’s close by the way his eyes are fluttering shut.

“Cum for me, doll,” Ash pants close to your ear, and it’s enough to send you flying over the edge, your orgasm crashing through you as you quite literally scream his name. You can feel him still and collapse on top of you, groaning out your name as his orgasm washes over him, too. 

After a moment of trying to catch your breaths, he slips out of you and wraps you in his arms, chests heaving against each other as you come down from your highs. He finds your lips and gives you a gentle, soft kiss. Almost too gentle for what you two just did. 

“Are you ok?” He asks, brushing some hair from your face. You look into his warm hazel eyes and can’t help but smile. His expression has turned so soft you might melt.

“Yeah, more than.” You say, giggling a little. You love how Ash can be as hard and fast as he wants but he never forgets to check in with you. 

“Come on, let’s hop in the shower.” You say, and he rolls off of you, admiring you as you stand up. You feel just slightly sore but you have no regrets. 

“Hey, for future reference,” he says and you turn around to look at him, “that dress is a keeper.”

You wink at him and hop into the bathroom, Ashton close on your heels.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I looooove feedback, so don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
